This variety of lily plant originated as a seedling selected from a group of seedlings resulting from my crossing of an unnamed and unpatented seedling clone, having the parentage of Uncle Sam.times.Hallmark strain (both unpatented), with the cultivar Connecticut King (unpatented) as the pollen parent, at Sandy, Oreg. This crossing was done in the course of breeding efforts carried on by me since 1971 with the object of producing superior upright-flowering Asiatic lilies suited to cut flower production. The flowers of the new lily plant resulting from this crossing are particularly characterized by having large and very broad tepals of thick texture and a rich but soft cream-yellow coloring.
This new lily plant has also been found to possess the desirable characteristics of hybrid vigor, great hardiness, and a high degree of disease resistance. This clone also forces well for cut flower production, showing no tendency to bud abortion or leaf scorch as observed at Sandy, Oreg.
This seedling with its apparently advantageous characteristics was reproduced by me at Sandy, Oreg., by means of bulb scale propagation and natural propagation from bulblets and several generations of propagation in this manner has demonstrated that the advantageous characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.